Verdade ou Conseqüência
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Bella joga verdade ou consequência com os Cullen.


Oie pessoas! Então, essa é mais uma tradução de uma twilight fiction, da autora **Cullenistic Attitude**. Ela foi muito fofa e deixou que eu trouxesse essa historia lindinha para o português.

Deleitem :-)

**Verdade ou Conseqüência.**

Bella e os Cullen jogam verdade ou conseqüência!

Hmmm ... me pergunto por que eles querem que eu vá hoje à noite? Eu sempre fico feliz de ser convidada, mas, tinha que ser numa quinta-feira? Pensei comigo mesma enquanto passava a escova pelo meu cabelo, olhei o relógio, Edward estaria aqui em no máximo vinte minutos - o que significava cinco por que_ ele_ era quem dirigia. Ao menos vou poder ver o Edward. Ele saiu pra caçar e não o tenho visto desde de segunda-feira. Meu coração acelerou um pouco diante aquele pensamento. Estúpidas reações humanas... Tenho que melhorar isso. Desci a escada correndo (e quase cai, como sempre faço).

Olhei pela janela, pela centésima vez, neste exato momento, pra minha alegria, eu vi o familiar Volvo prata em frente de casa. -Sim! Eu gritava para mim mesma. Saí correndo pela porta, sem me preocupar em destruir um parafuso ou dois ou quebrar uma perna, e em poucos segundos estava nos braços do meu namorado.

- Edward. Murmurei enquanto abraçava-lhe seu pescoço frio. Me beijou profundamente, seus lábios frios acariciando ternamente minha boca. Recuou, muito cedo pro meu gosto.

- Mmmm. Grunhiu ele enquanto beijava meu cabelo. - Senti sua falta. - Seus olhos amendoados me fitavam com prazer. Pegou minha mão, me levou até o Volvo e abriu a porta do lado do passageiro.

- Então, qual é a ocasião especial? Quero dizer por que Alice ligou pra me convidar? - Perguntei enquanto deslizava pra dentro do carro. Em um instante Edward já estava no carro.

- Não estou particularmente certo, todos estão mantendo o cuidado com seus pensamentos em torno de mim ultimamente, mas consegui pegar a palavra 'festa' algumas vezes.

Estávamos a meio caminho da casa dos Cullen agora, devido à forma louca como Edward dirigia. Então perguntei...

- Festa? Que tipo de festa? - Instintivamente, comecei a planejar idéias de fuga. Vi-me horrorizada com essa situação, pois não havia maneira terrena em que eu pudesse escapar de um vampiro normal, muito menos de um vampiro como a Alice... Edward deve ter percebido a minha angústia.

- Bella, acalme-se. Provavelmente não é nada, deve ser algo do tipo pôr o papo em dia, isso é a cara da Alice, você sabe como ela é. Ele beijou meus dedos, que estavam entrelaçados nos dele.

Chegamos a casa dele, Edward me ajudou a sair do carro, enfim nos aproximamos da temida porta. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte, que incomodava até mesmo meus ouvidos. _Isto não vai dar certo!_

- Eles estão aqui! - Soou uma voz potente quando a porta se abriu.

- Olá para você também, Emmett. Respondi com tristeza enquanto o vampiro me puxou para um abraço de urso.

- Ei, Bella! - Disse, me colocando de volta no chão e despenteando meu cabelo.

- Bella, oi! - _Ela _disse com entusiasmo enquanto dançava em minha direção para me dar um abraço.

- Agora posso perguntar o que está acontecendo?, perguntei sem ao menos me preocupar com qualquer norma de etiqueta.

- Bem... Alice começou. - Esme e Carlisle queriam ter um encontro há quase uma década. E Carlisle teve uma noite de folga ...

Jasper e Rosalie entraram na sala.

- Então decidimos nos divertir um pouco.

Ela prosseguiu, com ajuda do Jasper, e me empurrou junto com o Edward para uma sala que tinha um sofá, mesa, duas cadeiras, e sobre a mesa havia também ...

- DOCES! - Gritei e comecei a correr em direção a mesa. Senti um braço forte em torno de minha cintura, impedindo que eu me lançasse naquele mar de doces.

- Ah, não, você não vai... - Edward me repreendeu. - Você sabe o que acontece quando o açúcar atinge sua corrente sangüínea. - Me virou, me puxando em seus braços e me posicionando na frente dos seus irmãos. - Honestamente, Emmett, sei que foi você quem colocou aqueles doces ali, o que você estava pensando?

Emmet sorriu e piscou pra mim.

- O que eu estava pensando? .. uhm.. vejamos... Festa... Bella e açúcar. Adicione tudo e o que temos? Uma mistura explosiva. -Eu quase ri do modo como Emmett olhou pra mim, orgulhoso de sua conclusão.

- Todo mundo sentado! - Disse Alice comandando enquanto batia palmas. Japer e Emmett sentaram-se em uma das cadeiras, enquanto Edward me aconchegava junto de si no sofá. Rosalie estava na outra ponta. Alice dançava graciosamente no meio da sala.

- OK, pessoal, vamos começar a festa com um joguinho, - disse ela arqueando maliciosamente uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas.

- Que jogo?, Emmett, com seu extremo amor a competitividade, questionou, sem dúvida acreditava que iria ganhar.

Alice sorriu, perversa, eu podia jurar ter visto um brilho de obscuro e malicioso em seu olhar.

- Vamos jogar Verdade ou Conseqüência, disse dramaticamente, jogando os braços para o ar antes de girar em torno de si mesma e balançar os dedos na minha direção, como se fosse uma bruxa preparando seus encantamentos.

- Deus do céu, me ajude. -Murmurei, momentaneamente esquecendo que estava em uma sala cheia de vampiros com sensibilidade apurada. Olhei em volta, cinco pares de olhos dourados fitando-me com curiosidade. - Opa, não queria dizer isso em voz alta.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Você pode se negar a responder se quiser ...- disse Rosalie com um sorriso -.. somente uma vez.

Ela sorriu. Oh, ela sentia prazer com a minha dor. Fiz uma careta.

- Quem vai começar? Eu poderia dizer que Emmett queria ir primeiro pelo modo como ele quase pulou da cadeira.

- Você pode ir primeiro Emmett, se quiser, depois continuamos a volta do círculo, disse Alice sentando-se em cima de um travesseiro na frente da mesa de café.

- Legal! exclamou triunfante, enquanto sacudia o punho no ar. -Quem é o primeiro ... - ele olhou ao redor do círculo, pousando seus olhos sobre mim. Em seguida, fitou os doces, então de volta para mim. Oh, não. - Bella, verdade ou conseqüência?

Engoli em seco.

Não querendo soar como uma covarde eu respondi, "_conseqüência_". Lamentei minhas palavras quase tão rapidamente quanto elas deixaram meus lábios ... mas já era tarde demais para engoli-las de volta.

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam de satisfação. - Te desafio a comer duas barras de chocolate!, disse, apontando dois dedos levantados em minha direção para dar ênfase às suas palavras. Seu sorriso de gato alegre combinou perfeitamente com o brilho malicioso de seus olhos.

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se com o choque - de forma alguma!- defendeu, - Sabe que isso é como crack para ela. - Ele balançou a cabeça freneticamente.

- É o desafio. - Emmett pegou duas barras e colocou em cima da mesa, à minha frente.

Comecei a mastigar. E com certeza deveria guardar meu _passe_ para outra hora... E se eles me mandassem fazer uma coisa ainda pior? Se eu passasse agora teria que me humilhar em outro desses desafios malucos que estariam por vir.

Nem precisava dizer que duas barras de chocolate era um desafio muito bom, eu estava muito feliz! Não vi problema algum nisso.

- Não posso acreditar que você fez isso, eu posso sentir o cheiro do açúcar em você. - Edward franziu o cenho em censura. Dei de ombros.

- Ok, ok, é a sua vez Edward. - Alice comandou.

- Emmett, verdade ou conseqüência? - Disse Edward, olhando para o enorme vampiro.

- Conseqüência, dãã! - Emmett flexionou seus músculos. Edward revirou os olhos antes de ir em sua direção para matá-lo.

- Te desafio a comer uma barra de chocolate. - Emmett empalideceu.

- Ugh! você é cruel! o pior de todos! - Emmett levantou suas mãos na frente do próprio corpo, olhando para a barra de chocolate que Edward segurava. Fitava o doce com horror nos olhos.

- Você pode desistir ... - Disse Edward , o que soou "_covarde_". O rosto de Emmett endureceu.

- De jeito nenhum, mas você sabe que isso vai ter retorno, de uma forma ou de outra, - Disse Emmett, assim que alcançou a barra.

Com os olhos arregalados, comeu tudo, sufocando a cada mordida, como se fosse lama, e tenho certeza que para ele tinha exatamente o mesmo gosto.

- Que nojo! Como vocês comem isso? - ele perguntou pra mim, limpando a língua com um guardanapo.

- Será que você esqueceu? Pra maior parte das pessoas, chocolate é uma coisa muito gostosa. Você é que tem gostos estranhos, seu bobo! - Eu ri, senti uma onda de energia fluindo sobre mim. - Ah, não... - Eu estava ofegante, coloquei a mão na boca para abafar minhas gargalhadas.

- Ah droga. Está acontecendo ... - Murmurou Edward, apertando a ponta do seu nariz.

- É a minha vez! Quem devo escolher... - Olhei ao meu redor. -Alice, verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade, - ela balançou a cabeça.

- Descreva a fantasia que você usou no Halloween passado. - Eu gargalhei.

Um raro choque atravessou o rosto de Alice, ela não sabia que eu já tinha ido fuçar as coisas no seu armário, quando ela não estava em casa.

Edward imediatamente entrou em histeria, sem dúvida ele tinha visto a roupa na mente de Alice.

- VOCÊ REALMENTE USOU AQUILO? - Edward suspirou a pergunta entre suas risadas.

- Eu te odeio, Emmett. Você e seus doces estúpidos. - Alice estreitou os olhos para Emmett em desgosto. Tenho certeza que, se Alice pudesse corar, agora seria o momento.

Ela começou a nos contar sobre sua embaraçosa fantasia de Maid francesa, completa, com liga de renda e espanador e tudo mais.

Ao final de sua descrição, ninguém conseguia parar de rir.

- É minha vez agora - disse Rosalie, olhando pro Edward. -Verdade ou Conseqüência?

- Conseqüência. – Respondeu, seu rosto não parecia perturbado nem apreensivo.

- Transforme a Bella. - Todos os cinco pares de olhos estavam arregalados sobre a vampira loira, que encarou Edward desafiadoramente.

- O quê? - Edward rugiu, arreganhando os dentes.

- Brincadeira. - Disse Rosalie com um sorriso sereno. - Isso foi só pra fazer esses dentes aparecerem.

Senti Edward relaxar os músculos, mas sua expressão não tinha suavizado. Seus lábios pressionaram-se em uma linha dura.

- Não, meu desafio real é para você ... - ela riu baixinho. - Tingir seu cabelo verde.

Simultaneamente sala inteira estourou numa gargalhada. Alice, mantendo os olhos vidrados nos de Edward, estourou numa gargalhada e rolou no chão, com a visão do futuro próximo dele.

- Edward! -Ela riu. - Verde definitivamente NÃO É A SUA COR! - Todo mundo continuou com as gargalhadas histéricas, até que Edward rosnou.

Jasper começou a pensar quem seria sua vítima.

- Rosalie, verdade ou conseqüência?

- Verdade, disse ela, enquanto examinava as unhas.

- Emmett tem uma tanguinha? - Perguntou Jasper com seu suave sotaque do sul, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

Todos, incluindo Rosalie, tentaram abafar o riso que se aproximava.

- Rose ... não responda isso, Emmett rosnou.

- Eu não posso voltar atrás e essa também é fácil! - Ela recompôs o rosto e respondeu. - Não.

- Mentirosa! Edward disse. - Eu lavo a roupa.

Eu estava sentada lá, tentando parar de rir, quase caindo do sofá quando senti toda a energia do açúcar esvaindo das minhas veias.

Edward olhou para mim, e depois para o relógio.

- Eu provavelmente deveria levar Bella para casa agora. - Disse levantando-se e me puxando para o seu enlace.

Todo mundo se despediu, entre suspiros de ar. Estavam todos rolando no chão de tanto rir, e Emmett tentava inutilmente negar tudo.

- Vamos deixá-los se divertirem um pouco mais às custas do meu querido irmão. - Edward piscou para mim e saímos da sala.

Assim que saímos, Alice gritou : Boa Sorte EDWARD! - Ele me acompanhou até o carro e abriu a porta, eu deslizei, e ao mesmo tempo que a porta se fechou, ele estava no banco do motorista.

- O que Alice quis dizer com isso?

- Nada. - Ele insistiu. Deixei pra lá, estava muito cansada pra me preocupar com aquilo.

- Você realmente vai pintar o cabelo? - Se ele estava pensando em fazer escondido, não iria deixar, eu queria estar lá.

- Suponho que sim, mas ela não especificou que tipo de corante ou por quanto tempo, então eu posso tingi-lo e em seguida, lavá-los imediatamente.

Ele me deu um sorriso perverso. Então, se inclinou e me deu um beijo deixando meu coração disparado e minha mente entorpecida.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntei sonolenta.

- Não tive a oportunidade de falar com você a noite toda e eu sinto sua falta. - Ele esfregou o meu rosto com a ponta do seu polegar.

Inclinei-me para outro beijo, querendo mais.

Ele pegou minha mão e sussurrou: Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, não importa qual a sua cor de cabelo, - eu sorri.

Ele estreitou os olhos em mim, - Você nunca vai vê-lo. - Eu fitei intensamente seu olhar.

- Ah sim eu vou, Edward Cullen. - Virei decididamente e voltei a fitar a estrada a minha frente.

Ele zombou e ligou o carro. Durante o resto da viagem, ele teve de suportar me ouvir descrever o tom perfeito de verde para o cabelo dele.

Saímos do carro e ele me acompanhou até a porta. Beijou minha testa e fez uma trilha de beijos na lateral do meu rosto,

parando no cantinho da minha boca.

- Eu amo você, nos veremos em breve, suspirou.

- Eu também te amo. - Então, ele entrou em seu carro e saiu. Eu entrei em casa, cumprimentei o Charlie e fui até a geladeira para aquecer algumas sobras.

Depois de lavar a louça e tomar banho, entrei no meu quarto quando vi aquele deus- com aquele ar de menino - deitado na minha cama, uma imagem de completa serenidade. Sentou-se, assim que me ouviu entrar.

- Bem-vinda. - Enlaçou seus braços de pedra em volta de mim, e me deu aquele beijo que eu estava esperando desde que ele foi embora. Me pegou e me deitou na cama.

- Ah obrigada. –Sussurrei. É um caminho muito longo da porta até a cama... Ri.

-Bella, Verdade ou Conseqüência? - Perguntou, traçando padrões em toda a extensão do meu rosto pálido.

- O quê? - Fiz uma careta.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? - Repetiu animadamente.

- Por quê?

- Entretenha-me.

- Ok, verdade.

- Você me ama? - Perguntou, colocando a mão na minha bochecha. Inclinei-me para aproveitar seu toque.

- Claro! - Exclamei, colocando minha mão em cima da dele.

- Verdade ou Conseqüência? -Eu até poderia dizer o que ele queria que eu respondesse.

- Conseqüência... - Suspirei cedendo.

- Desafio você ... - Ele deu um meio sorriso.

- O quê?

- A se casar comigo.

- O quê? - Foram as únicas palavras que consegui dizer.

- Desafio você a se casar comigo, eu te desafio a ser minha esposa. - Havia um brilho de desafio no olhar dele.

Minha única reação foi beijá-lo, mais profundamente do que qualquer outro beijo que compartilhamos.

- Isso quer dizer que sim? - Sussurrou.

- Claro!

Ele então começou a puxar uma caixinha preta, abrindo-a para revelar uma pedra topázio deslumbrante, a cor exata de seus olhos naquele momento, reluzindo em uma lista brilhante. Colocou o anel no meu dedo.

- Você disse que sua pedra favorita era o topázio ... então eu imaginei seria perfeito para o seu anel de noivado, mas espero que você não se importe se eu comprar um diamante para o anel de casamento. - Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, o maior que eu já tinha visto.

Sem palavras, eu apenas sorri como uma idiota e balancei a cabeça.

- É perfeito, Edward! Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Bella.

- Então era por isso que Alice disse boa sorte ...

- Sim, foi por isso, agora você precisa dormir, meu amor. - Então ele me colocou debaixo das cobertas, e cantou a minha canção favorita. Eu peguei no sono nos braços frios do meu namorado - quero dizer noivo- mais feliz do que nunca.

Uma semana depois,

Liguei meu computador e comecei a ler meus e-mails. Havia um de Alice, que dizia:

**Bella, eu achei que você iria querer ver isso ... Edward teve um ataque, mas ele estava muito envergonhado de se ver na câmera.**

**Com amor,**

**Alice.**

Havia um anexo. Cliquei nele e apareceu uma imagem.

Ri quando vi o meu futuro marido, com o cabelo da cor de verde exata que eu havia descrito naquele dia, no carro voltando da casa dele.

**Fim.**


End file.
